Fancy
Fancy is a song rapped by Iggy Azalea and sung Charlie XCX. Lyrics 1 — Iggy Azalea: First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest) Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it) And I'm still in the Murda Bizness I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right) You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?) Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah) Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist) Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never) Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?) Bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin', you should taste that — Charli XCX: I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane rom L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name Bout to blow 2 — Iggy Azalea: I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this." Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind So get my money on time, if they not money, decline I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that? Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw — Charli XCX: I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name Bout to blow — Charli XCX: Trash the hotel Let's get drunk on the mini bar Make the phone call Feels so good getting what I want Yeah, keep on turning it up Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck Film star, yeah I'm deluxe Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch Ow... 3 — Iggy Azalea: Still stuntin', how you love that? Got the whole world asking how I does that Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that It's just the way you like it, huh? You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? Never turn down nothing, Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like — Charli XCX: I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name Bout to blow Outro Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y Blow Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y Blow Category:Music Category:Songs Category:2014 Songs